Talk:Warlock class destroyer
The Babylon 5 Technical Manual Please specify the source, and use Template:Reflist See Talk:Sun-Hawk#The Babylon 5 Technical Manual --BoneGnawer 12:27, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Sidebar Data I think some of that data could bare closer scrutiny.Blind Wolf 18:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) As for weapons: http://www.isnnews.net/warlock/resources/tim_earls.html. And I'm sure that claims about defence systems and power sources (T. Earls was asked about engines, not power sources as it's stated at the Warlock Project website, 5th post) originated from B5Tech. I just hope that Warlock Project site has nothing to do with RPG, because there is also Trafalgar class metioned which is non-canon ship to my knowledge. Octurion 11:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, I think I've covered everything, though as usual it'll probably need a proof read to eliminate my British spelling. ;) :As for the Trafalgar; yes as far as I know it's non-canon, though a concept sketch of it can be seen on Tim Earl's portfolio site (to which I've added a link.) If any RPG has since used it, that's the most likely source. Unlike the Cotten and the Badger however, to my knowledge the Trafalgar was never planned to be seen so it wouldn't have the same "semi-canon" status of those designs.Blind Wolf 20:29, 18 August 2009 (UTC) "ARGUABLY the strongest warship" and "G.O.D lasers" Note to unregistered editor: I wrote a message on the talk page assigned to your original IP address explaining why your revisions are inappropriate, but obviously you're working from another IP address today and didn't read the message. Please log in or create a Wikia account before making any additional edits. Here is the message, in a slightly revised form: I have been looking through the edits you made to the Warlock-Class Destroyer page, and none of the sources cited on the page back up your claims--none of them claim that it's "ARGUABLY the strongest warship built by any of the known races," and none of them refer to anything called "G.O.D lasers." Therefore, I am again reverting the page to the version before you started your edits. If you can find one or more sources that give specific ''evidence for your claims and you cite those sources, then please re-add your information to the page. If you can't, then it's just your own speculation and creativity. A wiki like this one isn't a creative writing space, even if it is ''about creative works. BlueResistance 13:16, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Weapons So this part in the description " Installing the cannons aboard the Warlock enabled a ship of the class to destroy multiple Drakh vessels with one shot each at the start of the Drakh War" is cited to A Call To Arms. Thing is, I just recently watched A Call To Arms (and am planning to incorporate some of the information from doing into sorely-lacking articles like Drakh attack of Earth (which should, incidentally, probably be "of Earth"), and I don't remember seeing this. The only clearly-visible shots of a Warlock in the battle is as one of the ships flying out of the self-destructing Death Cloud at the end, and it never is shown firing its weapons. Can I remove this information even though it's supposedly sourced? Am I missing something here? 03:09, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Weapons: To the person saying they want to remove the weapons part, why would you do that? It's shown in the movies..Have you seen the movie Lost tales? It shows a Warlock very clearly firing it's particle beams and destroying a Centauri ship in just ONE shot... As for it taking out a Drakh ship in just one shot, you can clearly see EA ships taking out multiple Drakh vessels in one shot. Now it is kind of hard to tell if it's the Omega or Warlock firing, or even the EA defense grid (because there is so much going on at once in that battle and so much chaos), but whether it's coming from the EA defense grid or Warlock it's still revelant as the EA defense grid and Warlock fire the exact same particle beams, and they did destroy the Drakh vessels in just a single shot. Most people know the Warlock was present in the battle, it's even listed in the section you mentioned "Drakh attack of Earth". If watching it very closely it does in fact look like you can see the Warlocks particle beams destroy a Drakh vessel. So I don't know why it would be removed, especially since we clealry saw the EA defense grid firing it's particle beams and one shot destroying multiple Drakh veseels in the battle, and the EA defense grid uses the EXACT same particle beam as the Warlock.